Interrupción
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ese día por fin podría cobrar venganza de su ex novio, Eren Jaeger, por haberla dejado con tontas excusas de recuperar el amor de su vida. Ahora se comprometería con su primo, Levi Ackerman, para que el castaño se diera cuenta de su error y volviera por ella. Nadie se esperaba una interrupción. [Ereri-Drabble]


**Holi.**

 **Yup, Patatapandicornio apareciendo de nuevo con un nuevo One-shot, o más bien, Drabble.**

 **Tenía esta idea desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero hoy vi un video y me terminó de inspirar. Tengo varios One más listos para subir, en cualquier momento van a tener mucho pan caliente recién salido del horno (?)**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir... cualquier cosa, lo dejo abajo xD**

 **Lean.**

 **Si, de nuevo, es una orden.**

* * *

-Señorita Mikasa Ackerman ¿Acepta como legítimo esposo a Levi Ackerman?

Suspiró, sonriendo. Por fin había llegado el día donde dejaría su anterior vida atrás, llena de malos recuerdos, cerraría esa cajita y la dejaría en el olvido. Después de todo, ese día conseguía su venganza, su demostración de que podía ser una mujer fuerte.

Su anterior novio hasta solo un mes y medio había sido Eren Jaeger, un idiota que la dejó porque "Había renunciado al amor de su vida, pero ahora pensaba recuperarlo" Vaya estupidez, era solo una excusa para dejarla y humillarla. "Te deseo lo mejor, lo siento por esto, pero espero que triunfes en la vida y consigas a alguien que te ame de verdad" Era solo una burla, una idiotez. Aunque lo hubiera dicho serio, era obvio que había podido esconder el tono burlón en su voz.

Ah, había soñado años con poder haberse emparejado con Eren. Les había insistido muchísimo a sus padres para que consiguieran un acuerdo con los Jaeger, pero el castaño se negaba. Hace unos dos años Eren había aceptado al contrato, recordaba haber gritado y saltado de felicidad cuando recibió la noticia.

Ahora, esos recuerdos eran polvo. El pasado, pisado. Eren la había dejado, pero no se iba a dejar caer. Se comprometió con su primo, su familia no tuvo problema con eso. Le iba a demostrar que lo había superado, que no la podría humillar.

-Sí, acepto-. Contestó con una sonrisa al que dirigía la ceremonia, Armin Arlert. Uno de sus amigos de infancia, aunque compartido con su primo y el ahora innombrable castaño. Claro que no lo había invitado a la boda. Su prometido había insistido en que no quería una boda religiosa, porque él no era creyente. Ella no tuvo problemas, aunque quiso una ceremonia. Habían acordado que sería al aire libre, y así era.

-Señor Levi Ackerman ¿Acepta como legítima esposa a Mikasa Ackerman?-. Su prometido, Ah, su prometido. Era un hombre de verdad, aunque algo bajito. Él probablemente la llevaría al éxito, dos Ackerman juntos nunca podrían ser vencidos, y ahora serían consagrados en matrimonio.

Recordó con burla cuando le presentó a Eren, lucía bastante pasmado y sorprendido. Los había mirado a los dos y había musitado con veneno "No puedo creer que terminaras aceptando, idiota" y se había ido. Hasta hace un mes y medio no se habían vuelto a ver, cuando ella lo buscó para pedirle matrimonio.

Él siempre había sabido que Eren no era para ella, que tonta fue…

Levi había aceptado, aunque se le veía deprimido siempre. Ahora, incluso en su boda, tenía un semblante cadavérico. Supuso que era por los nervios, o quién sabía. Ella solo lo necesitaba para generarle burla a Eren.

-A…Acepto…-. Se escuchó. Armin suspiró, algo preocupado. Ella sonrió, esperando ansiosa la famosa frase. Estaba solo a cinco palabras de terminar su venganza.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga-. Hizo un extraño énfasis en la palabra "Oponga".- a esta unión, que hable ahora-. Otro énfasis ¿Qué le pasaba?- o calle para siempre.

Hubo solo un silencio.

-Repito, si hay alguien que se oponga-. Recalcó mucho la palabra. Ella solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya, solo dilo!-. Susurró en voz baja, ansiosa. Armin solo suspiró con furia.

-Bien, como no hay ningún idiota que quiera oponerse, los declaro marido y…

-¡Yo me opongo!-. Apareció un castaño entre las filas, interrumpiendo al rubio. Este solo sonrió, festejando en silencio.- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo-. Miró a la pareja.- Te amo, te amo muchísimo y tú lo sabes.

¡Lo sabía! Ella sabía que Eren aparecería a por ella para reclamar su mano, que aceptaría que había sido un idiota. Ahora podrían volver a estar juntos y vivir felices, Pero no, se haría la difícil.

-Lo siento Eren, pero ya te he dejado atrás y…-. Se calló al sentir como su prometido soltaba su mano.

-Yo también te amo…-. Musitó el de cabello negro, liberando una gran sonrisa aliviada. Corrió hasta el castaño que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Lo alzó en el aire y le besó con anhelo contenido.

La de ojos negros solo se quedó viendo pasmada como los dos hombres huían del lugar.

* * *

Cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto... xD

Quedó corto, pero según yo y mi consciencia, no era como para darle más.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen review o mueran.

También es una orden.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
